Albino Fangs
by Ienyu
Summary: Transformed into an ordinary house-pet,Shiro is dumped in the human world with the mission to recruit Ichigo Kurosaki as the new quinta espada.But the boy and his dog relationship grows into something not even Aizen foresaw. Or maybe he did. ShiroxIchi -under editing-
1. The Change

**Title: Albino Fangs**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: shounen ai and swearing. The rating for the story will remain mostly T, but it might change.**

**Pairing: HichixIchi**

**Plot: XxBitchNinjaxX**

**A/N: **This is my fifth story, and I hope it goes well. You know what I just realized though? I always seem to use HichixIchi, but not Hichigo in the story. Hm…

* * *

"Ah, Shirosaki Ogihci. It's good to see you this fine morning." Aizen calmly said, taking a sip of his steaming beverage.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you alright? You look positively pooped." Aizen spoke again, raising a thin brown eyebrow when the pale arrancar made no move to retort his kind greeting with a vulgar one of his own.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Shiro stared up at the man, obvious signs of sleep loss gracing his otherwise flawless face. "Well you know I kinda am '_pooped'_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! How bout' _you _try to fall asleep while your neighbor in the next room snores as loud as a Menos Grande having sex!" He spat groggily, his left eye slightly twitching.

"Well I'm quite sorry to hear that, but what I have to tell you is quite urgent and I'd appreciate if you'd hear me out."

"Uhg."

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, as you know, I'm still trying to improve my army everyday, and with Barragan's retirement, I'll need a new espada to fill in the void. Now normally I'd choose a numero, but this one boy in the human world-" He paused, and watched as the albino's head began to sag slowly to the side and his eyelids begin to droop over sleep-deprived golden eyes.

"Ogihci-san, are you listening?"

"Yep." The espada said hastily, snapping his drooping head back into place.

"Good. Anyways, the point is that I wish for you to go to the human world and bring me the substitute shinigami and vizard that lives there. His appearance and reiatsu is similar to your own in amount and power, so he won't be too hard to find. Do you accept?"

"Eh. Sure, why not?"

"Very well. Gin, can you bring the new disguise can Szayel finished proto-typing?"

"Right!" The fox-faced ex-captain beamed, gliding from the shadows that the large ivory throne cast, handing Shiro a white can decorated with various sized animal paws and splatters in bright neon colors, complete with a pop-top tab on top to open it with.

Yep. Clearly Szayel's handiwork, only that pink fruit loop would come up with something so whacked up.

"Drink this an' it'll help disguise yer appearance! But the only tin' is ya need ta' drink a new can every week, cause it wears off. This was made especially for you, so there shouldn't be any off side effects…I think…"

Great. He _thinks._

".... Wait.... why do I even _have_ to go in a disguise? Wouldn't it be easier to just go how I am and drag the shinigami's ass back here instead?"

The man smiled endearingly and sighed. "You're still the same as always I see. Just trust my judgment on this. Now drink up. As soon as the drinks effect begins, I am going to send you on your way."

With a shrug, Shiro popped the top and chugged the liquid down, his eyes turning into thin slits of repulsion as the thick brew of who know what slid down his throat, and not so smoothly either. Trying to hold back his gag reflexes, the only thing that beat angrily in his mind was how hard he was going to punch that four-eyed fruit for this later. Fucking Szayel and his creations…honestly…

Wiping the foul liquid from his lips, he threw the can behind his back and pulverized it with a small, but extremely well aimed cero without even looking. Oh yeah. That's badass.

"…. So…what now? Ain't something supposed to happen?"

"Give it some time."

"Well-" Unexpectedly cut off from a brash remark he was going to make, he suddenly began to feel an odd tingle ripple above his rear end that suddenly erupted into an unbridled pain as it crawled up his spine like a grapevine on crack.

Falling to his hands in knees, he flicked his head up to the man perched haughtily upon the raised throne knowingly and growled as the room around him began to totter and spin uncontrollably, growing blurrier with every spin until it was to the point where it was painful to keep his eyes open.

Squeezing saffron orbs shut to dull the sharp numbing feeling whirling in his mind, he gradually felt his body begin twitch in seizure-like movements, his limbs bending in positions he believed never possible for a male to do as a desolate howl rang through his ears that oddly made him want to join in.

Watching the metamorphosing arrancar with morbid glee, the deviously smirking silver haired man turned to his leader who was back to drinking his morning tea.

"So Aizen-sama, should I prepare the gargantuan for his departure?"

"Yes. Thank you. And would you stop by and tell Szayel he did well for me? I'm very impressed with these results so far."

"Yessir!" Gin replied, his smile growing as he glided down the white hallway while the sound of sloshing bodily fluids and popping bone echoed behind him.

* * *

The house echoed with the constant pounding of late afternoon rain against the roof and the occasional crumpling sound of paper as it was smashed into a ball and lobbed at his spiky orange-haired head.

Said teen with the spiky orange haired head that was being targeted by papery balls of ammunition was also known as Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sprawled semi-comfortably over a black leather sofa, he clicked his tongue in irritation as yet another paper ball came in contact with his head from behind.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And…oh wait…yep. Another.

Turning to the midget throwing these balls of papery fury, he was only met with a minx-like smile and a paper airplane to the face right between his eyebrows.

"Uhg! What the hell Rukia, find something better to do than use my head for target practice!"

"Ah, ah, ah." She wagged her pointer finger mockingly. "I wouldn't use that tone on me mister. Your soul officially belongs to me now that you're a full time soul reaper."

Ichigo made a face that almost resembled a pout and turned back around.

As much as he disliked admitting it, she was right. He wasn't dead yet, oh heavens no, but he did have it as a full time job now, and she was assigned as his…supervisor, you could say.

Unfortunately, being a full time shinigami also meant popping out of your body a lot more than usual. Soul Society caught onto that too, and for the sake of people not thinking you just died or went unconscious when you would leave your body to abruptly kill some stray hollow or send a spirit on it's way, they decided to build a large apartment home for all of the shinigami residing in Karakura as a home base and a place to dump your gigai or body in Ichigo's case. Mod souls where still used, but a majority of the shinigami population preferred to keep that option for last resort issues.

At first when the news of the construction reached team midget and overly aggressive strawberry, Ichigo immediately refused moving in saying he had his own home to live in and he didn't need their charity. He soon saw to their ways once he heard the benefits to it.

One, he wouldn't have to worry about his family finding out what he was. Suspicions where high enough.

Two, he wouldn't have to make his family worry if he went training for a long period of time.

Three, he didn't need to worry about Kon running amuck in his body. Very good thing if he wanted to remain virgin.

Four, he could quickly and easily be informed on incoming news and updates about Aizen, arrancar attacks, increase or decrease of hollow activity, blah, blah, blah…

And five, all living conditions where taken care of. You needed new clothes? Soul Society gave you money. You've obtained some sort of injury or sickness? Fourth squads on it. Ran out of food? Well that's pretty impossible due to the fact that the fridge was always stocked. He didn't know how, but it NEVER went empty, which was a good thing considering how much Renji liked to devour. What then man does shouldn't even be called eating. It's like watching a baboon with anger issues and rabies eat a defenseless house cat.

The only dilemma at that time was convincing his family to let him go. At first it was a strait out no, but luckily he had Rukia and her amazing persuasive abilities on his side.

Suddenly, a loud bump against the door shook the seventeen year old from his reminiscences.

Both shinigami turned their heads to the door. Well, more like Rukia did while Ichigo just eyed it indifferently.

Violet eyes looked at the door skeptically. "Who could be out in this kind of weather?"

"Who knows...who cares?" Ichigo rolled over. " I know I don't."

"Well, I'm gonna take a look outside"

"You do that."

Cautiously padded over to the door, she made her first attempt at opening it.

It remained shut, not budging an inch.

She pushed harder. Nothing. "Oi Ichigo! I think the doors broken!"

"Push harder." was her response.

Grumbling something on the lines of 'un-helpful idiot', she rammed into the door once more with all her strength, only resulting in a sharp cry from behind the jammed door.

Widening her eyes in alarm, she ran to the window nearest Ichigo and flung open, large drops of rain pouring in the room as she did so.

"What that hell!? Close the window!"

"Shut-up. I think there's a hobo blocking our door." she said, her voice very serious.

Ichigo gave her an absurd look. "A hobo? Really Rukia…"

"I dunno! It has to be some kind of body for it to make that kind of sound, now go check it out!" She snapped, grapping the teen by his collar and forcing him out the window.

Landing narrowly on his feet, he sent the Kuchiki a murderous look that demanded an explanation for tossing him out a window. First floor or not, there are some things you do not do to your roommate. All he got was an old issue of readers digest thrown at his head and an annoyed "Just go you idiot!"

Shrugging, he quickly made his way over to the entrance to check what could be blocking the entrance, the relentless rain promptly soaking him as he jogged.

Despite the thick streams of rain blurring his vision, he could still make out what was blocking the entrance to his home. Slowing down to a jog as he drew closer to it, he realized what Rukia had said was true. No, it was not a hobo, but it was something…. an animal of some sort. A dog.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's my first chapter. Reading it over, there are some parts I wasn't too happy with, but I'm still proud of them. And I do not own readers digest, nor do I read it. And I also want to make a point that rain hurts. A lot. Last summer I was getting back to the car to drive home from a water park, and the rain felt like flaming needles as they pelted me.

If you liked it, or have any suggestions, please review! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. :D


	2. Rain

**A/N: **Oh yeah! I've read the one where Grimmjow is a house cat! But hopefully I don't make them too similar, or that wouldn't be fun... any who, I'm going to be doing POV changes from Shiro to whoever and e.c.t... sorry it took an eternity to update. That's how I am.

* * *

Disappearing from the rain under the roof-like over hang that sheltered the entrance, he slowly got down on his knees so not to frighten the creature before him.

"You do know that you're blocking the front door." Ichigo said, cautiously reaching out his hand to gently scratch behind perked ears, surprised when the fierce appearing creature melted into the touch, it's massive head sagging sleepily into his hand as a lazy… azure tongue flopped out?

Now Ichigo wasn't an expert on animals, but he was pretty darn sure that having a blue tongue either meant that you had some kind of tropical disease or that you had an incurable obsession over blue raspberry; neither of the two making sense in this case. But who knows?

Moving his hand down from the beast's furry head down its neck and then to its side, he was thoroughly pleased with himself when the canine rolled over to give him even more access. Suddenly, the highly annoying sound of squeaky rubber boots slapping madly against fresh mud diverted his attention from playing with the foreign animal to the diminutive shinigami running towards him.

Coming to a halt with her hands on her buckled knees, she looked at her friend, and then to the albino furred creature next to him. It appeared to be a Siberian husky from the looks of it, but this one was larger then any ol' husky she'd ever seen. Its eyes were a piercing gold surrounded by inky black that burned with knowledge she was sure normal household animals where not supposed to know, and its tongue...since when were tongues blue?

Either way, weird colored tongue or not…this animal gave her the serious case of the chills, and here Ichigo was. Petting it.

* * *

A sharp pain jabbed his spine angrily, jarring him from the best sleep he had probably ever had.

Mentally groaning, he opted to either try to get back to sleep, or kill the fucker who dared to jab _him._ He was pretty damn sure he notified (_cough_threatened_cough_) every damn arrancar in Los Noches that if they dared to wake him up, they would suddenly find themselves very, very, dead.

Another jab soon followed, though this one a bit more severe then the first. Saffron eyes flaring in anger, he immediately jabbed his arm out in an impaling motion out of instinct, surprised when the feeling of warm flesh was not met with his hand.

Blinking in mild confusion, he suddenly become conscious that there was no arrancar prodding him from his slumber at all like he thought. Additional realization prompted to further notify him that he wasn't in his bed in Los Noches, or in Hueco Mundo for that matter either. So then where the hell was he?!

Growling in irritation, he was fairly startled to realize his noise or displeasure was more of a robust animalistic one than a sane humane one, not that he minded or anything. Maybe he had a morning loogie to hack up.

_(S/N: Where I'm from, loogie to referred to as clear, mucus-like spit you can occasionally cough up. It's quite slimy and gooey, and comes from your throat. I'm sorry if this disgusted you.)_

Bringing up a pale hand to his chest to help cough up said clear goop, he was quite alarmed to find his hand replaced with a white furred paw. Turning his head to the surface he was leaning against, he let out a sharp gasp of horror as he took in his reflection in the reflective tinted glass pane that was most of what he assumed to be a door.

Large, fur covered body.

Two perked ears.

Snout.

And…a bushy tail.

…What the hell?! What the happened to him!? Why does he look like a friggin household pet? He was an espada damn- Suddenly, another jab of pain pushed its way at him again, but this time hitting him square on in the face.

Ouch.

One could only imagine the sound he made and the curses that went flying in his head like a swarm of black flies. (You know, the ones that bite.)

Clutching, or something that resembled clutching, his throbbing nose under his two front paws tenderly, he could feel his ears perk (involuntarily) to the sound of heavy footsteps running towards him through rain that poured down in endless streams around him. Turning to its source, he saw a healthy bodied adolescent with damp orange hair running towards him, slowing to a jog, as he got closer. As for the reiatsu…there was none. In other words, he was just an average human.

Slowly, the human got on his knees and spoke to him, though he was more focused on the dainty hand with its lithe fingers the human was cautiously extending to his head.

What was this human going to do? Was he going to hit him? Fire a cero into his brain? Oh wait; humans can't do that….

Contemplating this, he was awkwardly surprised to find the fingers slowly begin to caress behind his ear, inducing a wave of total warmth and pleasure that quickly consumed him in absolute ecstasy from his head to his toes. He was so into it, he didn't even realize that he had rolled over and let his dull azure colored tongue flop out of his mouth; an action he wouldn't be caught dead doing in Los Noches; dog form or not. But suddenly he realized with an annoyed twitch the boy wasn't rubbing him anymore.

"Ichigo!"

Rolling back over to his stomach, Shiro locked eyes with a short girl with large violet eyes that stared back down at him intensely as if she was judging his very well being. So, she wants a stare down huh? Shiro thought, vehemently grinning inside. Turning his attention back to the girl in the cheap looking green boots, he began to flex his brow muscles, giving the midget his best '_Come any closer, and I'll eat your face' _look; pleased when he saw the petite girl flinch a little.

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo, who…or…_what_is that?" Rukia asked, backing away from the dog a little bit.

"I dunno. I found _him_blocking the door. " Ichigo replied, stressing the '_him_' part. He knew from experience being called an _'it'_ was quite discouraging. "So, what should we do with him?"

Rukia hitched an eyebrow as if questioning his stupidity. "Really Ichigo. What do you think?"

"Uh…"

"What else? Find his owner!" She yelled, whacking the orange head on the back of his head.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his noggin gently as he attempted to soothe down the nonexistent lump extending from his head. "You bitch! You already knocked me out a window! Did you really need to further the abuse on me?!"

"Toughen up! Now look for a collar. It-"

"HE."

"Whatever_. He_ must have some form of identification on him."

"I don't see any collar Rukia. What if he doesn't have an owner?" He asked, looking up into his friends violet eyes for a sign.

Putting one of her hands on her hips and using the other to push a few stray stringy bangs out of her face, the raven-haired shinigami looked down at her orange-headed friend with slight pity.

This was just like one of those moments where a child found a lost animal with no home and wanted to keep it, but the parent said no…

Rukia sighed. She really didn't know what to do. Her instincts screamed to get rid of the creature as fast as she could; even if it meant killing the fiend, but her heart told her if she did, it would leave Ichigo in ruin.

"Well Ichigo, if we can find no owner, than we will have no choice than to put your little friend in the pound for adoption."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**You better look out Shiro! It looks like Rukia is onto you! And remember, review, review, review!


	3. Hit

**A/N: **Yo! I hope that chapter three is better now that I edited it a tad, and by the way, I'm not the best with science and stuff like that, so if something makes no sense or has the wrong out come, sorry about that…

* * *

With the rain spell from the previous few days finally over, the air seemed to take on a denser feel due to the process of evaporation, which was further worsened with the growing tension between the three beings inhabiting the apartment.

Pacing back and forth through the kitchen sending brief glances to the vivid cherry red soul pager with its small chappy charms that dangled from the antenna that lay mockingly on the counter by the range, she suddenly gained the horrid urge to just throw the stupid phone in a pot of boiling water and eat it.

Why the hell wasn't it ringing?!

It had been a total of three days since she, and a bitterly agreeing Ichigo had posted the 'Found dog' flyers, and yet nobody had called about the creature. If things didn't shape up, she really would have to leave the beast in a kennel, but hey, kennel sounds ten times better than what she really wished to do to that beast of burden. She had hoped her previous premonitions about the albino dog where just out of caution; after all, it could have been carrying some sort of disease or whatnot, but no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, it was just no use.

That animal seemed to be doused in bad aura that chilled her so, and every time she saw it watching her a wave of trepidation would creep up her spine that got worse with every passing moment. It was as plain as day, this dog was no ordinary animal. How could Ichigo not see that? If only he could, it could be over in one simple swing of her Sode No Shirayuki.

Rukia bit he bottom lip gently and gnawed at it softly in distress but held her ground. That thing had to go! She could just tell that it was just going to end badly if they kept it, especially for Ichigo who had developed some sort of bond with it, and she refused to let her friend get hurt for her mistake of not disposing of this furred threat.

* * *

Shiro whined. He really, really had to pee, but he couldn't do it in here. That black-haired chick was still watching him, and there was no way he was gonna pee in front of a girl.

He whined once more and banged his head lightly against the glass door in frustration. Gah. What was he doing here? Sure he was enjoying it here, but he had to find a way to get back home, not complain about having to pee in some strangers' house…

Making up his mind, he began to scratch fervently against the glass pane of the door; aware of the attention it was creating as his nails dug into the seemingly tough glass layer by layer.

"Oi Ichigo! Control your little friend there! He's gonna shatter the door if it continues like that!"

"Hey! What did I say about calling HIM an it?"

"It doesn't matter! Just get that thing to stop it!"

Shiro quickened his pace, the sound of his nails grating away at the rapidly eroding glass rising to a pitch so sharp that the other two had to cover their ears and or plug them to reduce damage to their eardrums.

"Ichigo! Hurry up and get that thing to stop already!"

"WHAT?! I can't hear you! There are fingers lodged in my ear canals!"

"I SAID-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the door's mainly window body shattered outwards, creating a ring of jagged edges around the frame to which he promptly leaped through, wincing when his underbelly barely missed being speared by and exceptionally sharp edge of glass.

As soon as he reached the end of the property's land, he gave on last glance to the house from which he burst from before taking off into the street.

He ran. That's all he could comprehend. His muscles burned; a sensation that never occurred in his spiritual form, and an awful ache that throbbed and beat in breath wrenching motions quickly made itself known deep within his chest. He didn't know where he was going. The only thing that constantly beat in his mind was one thing, and that thing was to run. Why run? Who knows? He just had to, and that was all to it.

Gradually, however, that one thought became two, the new intruder of his mind being the image of that orange haired human. That human known as Kurosaki Ichigo. What a strange human he was. He had charm, that's for sure. Maybe when Ichigo dies they could meet again.

Shiro grinned at the thought.

Making a sharp turn through another street, he completely missed the flash of headlights that shone just out of his peripheral vision.

Before he knew it, he was suddenly propelled 19 feet away and lying on his side feeling as if an eighteen-wheeler truck hit him.

In fact, that was what pretty much happened.

* * *

Rukia sniffled, and held a piece of the shattered remains of her once beloved door to her exceptionally flat chest. "M-my door! That thing cost a _fortune!" _She wailed dramatically.

"Will you quit it about the door?! We have to get him!"

Seriousness returning to her features, she tried to meet with Ichigo's eyes, but he turned away.

"Ichigo, you know as well as I do we couldn't keep that animal." It was just to damn evil! "It didn't belong to us, and you know it. It was only natural for it to want to escape back to were it came from." She said, trying to reason with him. "You shouldn't react so strongly too this, it was only a dog."

"I have all the right to react this way! He could be in trouble!"

"Ichigo, it was just a stray dog that probably was lost and wanted to return home." Or back to hell where it belongs…

"What if he escaped from an abusive family?"

"Then he'll just go off on his own. He must've had a reason to escape from here, and if breaking through solid glass doesn't tell you anything, than your just being a stubborn jackass."

"Better a jackass than a stone cold bitch!"

"It's not cold, it's a fact. A fact you can't seem to accept."

Ichigo slammed his fist against the wall, paint chips falling from where his fist came in contact with the crisp white surface. "Fact?! It makes no sense!"

"Of course it does! If you just thought about it for more than two seconds you'd see what I mean too!"

"WELL IT DOSEN'T!!"

"Uhg! You are impossible!" She yelled back with triple the vigor; storming upstairs into her room where she slammed her bedroom door shut with such force that it shook the entire building.

"Fuck… Fine! I'll go myself!" The upset adolescent hissed between his teeth, shouting the last part.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Deep inside, I think I should have lengthened a few of the scenes, but how? I can only write things to their extent if I'm there, witnessing the action. I dunno why -_-''

**30 reviews in total and I'll start the next chapter!**


	4. Remember

**A/N: **Uhg…as promised, here's the next chapter. Though I didn't expect to have to start working on it so soon…. The bad part is that I wasn't able to work on this RIGHT away. I couldn't anyways; I was going to a cosplay convention with a group of friends on the 31st. Any who! I had a rough time with this chapter, so don't be disappointed if it's not the best! I SUCK AT DIALOGUE WHEN I'M SLEEPY.

* * *

Uhg…what the hell…

Pushing himself from the tire burnt asphalt; a sudden wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to kneel over in fatigue.

Gripping his brow with one hand and using the other to cradle his churning stomach, he nearly missed the fact he _had _hands. Jerking them away from his head and stomach in astonishment, he tensely wriggled each digit, eyes flickering back and froth between each appendage as he curled and flexed each black nailed finger. These where his hands…his hands where back…he…he had thumbs!!

If he had a heart, it would unquestionably be beating a mile a minute right now.

From his hands down to his feet, he excitedly trailed his eyes up and down his body as if he never had it to begin with, smirking triumphantly when he pinched himself and found that he was in fact not dreaming and his body was truly back to normal. Que the spontaneous playing trumpets of joy.

Flicking his wrist thus stimulating the portal that would take him back to the barren desert of Hueco Mundo, he immediately began to formulate his plan to first find the bastard who had the bright idea of dumping him in the human world as a dog, and then…he then would…well…he didn't get to that part yet. You can't rush genius.

As the black throat of the portal tore through the dimension barrier separating the hollow world from the humans, he was he was promptly taken aback to find an exceptionally irate cuatro espada staring down ominously at him from the portal he had just opened.

Well, maybe irate was a bit much. With Schiffer, it was always very difficult to tell what the guy was feeling other than indifference towards everything but his duty to Aizen. But one thing was for sure; the cuatro was definitely peeved about something, and it showed.

"Uh…hey there Ulqui-"

"Save it." He spoke firmly, his voice like a noose around Shiro's neck. "Now tell me, do you wish for me to kill you?"

"No thanks. I really don't wanna die."

"Then tell me, why are you returning despite the fact that you have not completed the task at hand? Aizen-sama is gravely upset with you for wasting his time, and to make matters worse, you already have one soul reaper suspicious of you."

Shiro crossed his arms unbelievingly. "Listen buddy, I believe you have the wrong person."

"I do not. You are Shirosaki Ogihci, correct?"

"Yeah, but-"

"If you have forgotten already, I shall remind you. You are to go undercover as a domesticated canine in the human world to learn about, and later convince the-"

"So it was that bastard Aizen who did that to me?!"

"Silence." The stoic espada said vehemently. "You will not address Aizen-sama like that, and you will complete this mission. You have no choice. You will accept."

"And if I refuse?" Shiro declared defiantly.

"Then you die on the spot. Aizen-sama is in no need of disobedient soldiers."

"…"

"Your response?"

"…Fine."

"Wise choice. Now-you will find the one named Kurosaki Ichigo. You will find him and learn as much as you can about him. Form a 'bond', if you must. Then when the time is right, reveal yourself to him. Once you do that, convince him to join our side."

Kurosaki…Ichigo? Brief flashes of the boy's image whirled through his mind once more, and he felt himself stagger slightly backwards.

"Ulquiorra! What business does Aizen have with a human?" The arrancar spurted, looking up to his superior as the garganta began to dissolve away.

"Human? You're mistaken. Kurosaki Ichigo is not just a human, but also a shinigami. But not an ordinary shinigami; he is also a vizard, a shinigami who had crossed into hollow territory. To top that off he is also a shinketsu, a true blood. Does that explain why Aizen-sama wants him?"

"But-"

"No more. You will earn Kurosaki's trust then bring him back to Los Noches. If you do not complete your mission Shirosaki Ogihci, I will return and drag the shinigami back myself after killing you."

And with that, the black throat closed completely, swallowing its inhabitants as it erased itself from existence, leaving nothing more than a small tin can that fell with a clank against the hard ground that that slowly rolled to Shiro's feet.

**

* * *

****A/N:**Uhg…the dialogue in this was so hard to pick out…no matter how much I tried, it was either Shiro or Ulqui who sounded out of character…. sorry…. The main purpose of this chapter was mainly to get Shiro to remember his mission. Pointless right? I'll be editing this in the near future.

**Sorry this was shorter than usual! **


End file.
